


When Obssession Meets YouTube: My Ridiculous Sims 2 Videos Chapter 3

by loveyhowl



Category: The Borgias (2011), The Sims 2 - Fandom
Genre: Altrnate Borgias Universe, Fornicating Pixels, Naked Pixels, Sims Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their unholy love for each other grows, Juan fights temptation as he and Girolama Borja navigate the treacherous waters of her teen years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Obssession Meets YouTube: My Ridiculous Sims 2 Videos Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [50251sid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/gifts).



> Dear 50251sid,
> 
> Finally, a conclusion for our conflicted love birds...I hope that you enjoy : )
> 
> With much affection  
> lh


End file.
